Beesweets
by Draka Dracula
Summary: What happens when a Preserver from the World of Two Moons is trapped in a world of robots and technology? Mega Man and his friends find out when they meet one of the sprites from Elfquest.


**Beesweets**

**By: Draka Dracula/Jo Ann Montgomery**

* * *

Here is an old fic that I wrote a few years ago.

* * *

What happens when a Preserver from the World of Two Moons is trapped in a world of robots and technology? Mega Man and his friends find out when they meet one of the sprites from Elfquest. Note: The story is written from the point of view of Beesweets, itself (yes, it; Preservers have no gender.), using its vocabulary and grammer, which is somewhat childlike.

* * *

Bigdark scaryplace not like hometrees of growler highthings; all metal and smellfunny stuff. Big metal cage, big metal boxthings, big metal tablething. Even _floor_ metal. Beesweets not like. 

Big metal tablething have metal bigthing, like bigthings that live near hometrees. Look like bigthing, but metal, not skin. Metal bigthing all stillquiet, no move.

Beesweets hear bigthings come. Beesweets shushy-hide behind big metal boxthing. Bigthings no find Beesweeets.

"It's time to reprogram Protoman," Beesweets hear Snowy-face Bigthing say. Snowy-face Bigthing come in bigdark scaryplace. Snowy-face Bigthing put hand on jewel on wall, light come on. Scaryplace no bigdark now. Scaryplace biglight now.

Blue Metal Bigthing and Pretty Metal Bigthing come in with Snowy-face Bigthing. Red Metal Growler and Green Metal Meow come too.

Snowy-face Bigthing opens back of Metal Bigthing on big metal tablething. Pretty Metal Bigthing give Snowy-face Bigthing metal screwthing. (_Everything_ metal in scaryplace!) Snowy-face Bigthing do something to Metal Bigthing on tablething. Now, Snowy-face Bigthing close Metal Bigthing back. Snowy-face Bigthing touch Metal Bigthing on back. Metal Bigthing wake up.

"How do you feel, bro?" Blue Metal Bigthing ask.

"A lot better, little brother," Metal Bigthing say. Metal Bigthing has hat on head that hide eyes. Beesweets call him Eyeshide Bigthing.

Now, Beesweets touch boxthing.

Noisybad sound hurt Beesweets' ears. Noisybad sound tell bigthings that Beesweets in scaryplace.

"Someone's in here with us!" Snowy-face Bigthing say. Red Metal Growler sniff air for Beesweets. Green Metal Meow sniff air too.

Now, Metal Bird help find Beesweets. Metal Bird snatch Beesweets from hidey-place, show bigthings.

"What _is_ it?" Pretty Metal Bigthing ask.

"Bigthings let Beesweets free!"

"'Bigthings'?" Eyeshide Bigthing ask. Blue Metal Bigthing look not sure.

"Bigthings know Beesweets' words?"

"It seems that we do," Snowy-face Bigthing say. Snowy-face look at Beesweets with make-big glass.

"Who...or what..._are_ you?" Blue Metal Bigthing ask.

"Beesweets Preserver. Bigthings let Beesweets free now?"

"Will you stay and talk to us, Beesweets? We won't hurt you. We just want to be friends," Blue Metal Bigthing say.

"Beesweets stay, talk with Bigthings."

"Let her...er, him...it go, Beat," Snow-face Bigthing say. Metal Bird do.

Now Beesweets talk with Bigthings. Beesweets learn about Bigthings. Bigthings learn about Beesweets. Beesweets and Bigthings friends.

"Eyeshide Bigthing was nastybad, but now good?"

"Yes. Protoman was evil, but now that Dr. Light has reprogrammed him, he's on our side," Blue Metal Bigthing say. Blue Metal Bigthing smile nice at Beesweets.

"Is good." Eyeshide Metal Bigthing smile nice at Beesweets, too. Beesweets like Eyeshide Metal Bigthing.

Noisybad sound starts again. Snow-face Bigthing touch jewel on thinkbox (metal boxthing Beesweets shush-hide behind), noisybad sound go all quiet. Think-place (scaryplace) go all shaky-shake.

"Dr. Wily is attacking!" Snowy-face Bigthing say.

"He wants Protoman back!" Pretty Metal Bigthing say.

Picture come on thinkbox. Show Nastybad Funnyhair Bigthing with many Metal Bigthings. Blue Metal Bigthings jumps on Red Metal Growler. Red Metal Growler fly up. Eyeshide Metal Bigthing hop on flyhigh wingthing, follow Blue Metal Bigthing and Red Metal Growler. Beesweets follow flyhigh wingthing.

Outside like thinkbox picture. Nastybad Funnyhair Bigthing tell nastybad metal bigthings to hurt good metal bigthings. Nastybad Sharp Metal Bigthing shoot sharp metal at Blue Metal Bigthing. Blue Metal Bigthing shoot sunnygold light at sharp metal. Sharp metal fly back to Nastybad Sharp Metal Bigthing. Sharp metal cut Nastybad Sharp Metal Bigthing to little pieces.

Nastybad Strong Metal Bigthing hit Eyeshide Metal Bigthing. Eyeshide Metal Bigthing fall down, but Eyeshide Metal Bigthing shoot sunnygold skyfire at Nastybad Strong Metal Bigthing. Nastybad Strong Metal Bigthing fall down now, go all stillquiet.

Blue Metal Bigthing now fight Nastybad Skyfire Bigthing. Nastybad Skyfire Metal Bigthing shoot skyfire at Blue Metal Bigthing. Blue Metal Bigthing move so that skyfire not hit Blue Metal Bigthing. Blue Metal Bigthing now touch Nastybad Skyfire Metal Bigthing.

"Oh, no! Now you have my weapon!" Nastybad Skyfire Metal Bigthing say all scare-face. Blue Metal Bigthing can take Nastybad Metal Bigthings' magic? Can Eyeshide Metal Bigthing take Nastybad magic, too?

"And Protoman has mine!" Nastybad Cold Metal Bigthing say. Eyeshide Metal Bigthing _can_ take Nastybad magic from Nastybad Metal Bigthings!

Blue Metal Bigthing and Eyeshide Metal Bigthing shoot all the Nastybad Metal Bigthings with skyfire magic and cold magic. Nastybad Metal Bigthings go all stillquiet.

Nastybad Funnyhair Bigthing shoot Blue Metal Bigthing and Eyeshide Metal Bigthing with ickydark skyfire. Blue Metal Bigthing and Eyeshide Bigthing go all stillquiet. Nastybad Funnyhair Bigthing all scary-laugh.

"Nastybad Funnyhair Bigthing _hurt_ Blue Metal Bigthing and Eyeshide Metal Bigthing! Beesweets much vexed! Nastybad Funnyhair Bigthing no take Eyeshide Metal Bigthing!" Beesweets spit wrapstuff at Nastybad Funnyhair Bigthing. Soon, Nastybad Funnyhair Bigthing is wrapped up in wrapstuff, all stillquiet.

Nastybad Metal Bigthings wake up. Nastybad Metal Bigthings take Nastybad Funnyhair Bigthing and go back to nastybad homeplace.

Snowy-face Bigthing and Pretty Metal Bigthing take Blue Metal Bigthing and Eyeshide Bigthing in think-place. Snow-face Bigthing and Pretty Metal Bigthing put Blue Metal Bigthing and Eyeshide Metal Bigthing on metal tablethings.

"Snowy-face Bigthing make Blue Metal Bigthing and Eyeshide Metal Bigthing all good? Close up hurt holes?"

"Don't worry, Beesweets. Dr. Light can repair Mega Man and Protoman," Pretty Metal Bigthing say, smile nice.

"Is so? Is good."

Soon, Blue Metal Bigthing and Eyeshide Metal Bigthing wake up, hurt holes all gone.

"Blue Metal Bigthing and Eyeshide Metal Bigthing all good? Hurt holes all gone? Is good! Beesweets happy!" Beesweets fly around Metal Bigthings, rub cheeks with Metal Bigthings.

"What did you do to Dr. Wily?" Blue Metal Bigthing ask.

"Nastybad Funnyhair Bigthing?" Blue Metal Bigthing nod head yes. "Beesweets make wrapstuff. Nastybad Funnyhair Bigthing go all stillquiet in wrapstuff; no hurt Beesweets friends."

"'Stillquiet'?" Snowy-face Bigthing ask.

"Stillquiet," Beesweets put head on hands, close eyes. Then Beesweets open eyes, put hands down. "Stillquiet."

"He's asleep? For how long?" Eyeshide Metal Bigthing ask.

"Long as Nastybad Funnyhair Bigthing stay in wrapstuff. If Nastybad Metal Bigthings open wrapstuff, Nastybad Funnyhair Bigthing wake up."

"I wonder if any of Wily's bots will think to open the cocoon," Blue Metal Bigthing say.

"Knowing them, I doubt it," Pretty Metal Bigthing say back.

"Well...Eleckman might think of it, or Cutman," Eyeshide Metal Bigthing say.

"But Blue Metal Bigthing have Nastybad Skyfire Metal Bigthing magic. Eyeshide Metal Bigthing have Nastybad Cold Metal Bigthing magic. Nastybad Metal Bigthings no open wrapstuff."

"They could, now. Protoman and I don't get to _keep_ the bad robots' powers. We only get temporary use of the special weapons," Blue Metal Bigthing say.

"But when we do take their powers, that means the bad robots can't use them," Eyeshide Metal Bigthing say.

"Is so?" Snowy-face Bigthing nod head. "Is good."

"You look sad, Beesweets," Pretty Metal Bigthing say. "What's wrong?"

Beesweets miss growler highthings. What to go hometrees."

"How did you get here? Maybe we can find the way back to your world," Snow-face Bigthing ask.

"Beesweets came through hole in tree. One time, Beesweets in tree in growler highthings hometree, now, Beesweets in Think-place with Snowy-face Bigthing and Metal Bigthings."

"At what spot did you come into the laboratory?" Blue Metal Bigthing ask.

"This spot!" Beesweets fly to strange metal box. Red light make Beesweets think of Rosy-nose Highthing.

"My Time Chamber!" Snowy-face Bigthing say, surprise face.

"Then," Pretty Metal Bigthing ask, "how'd it kick on?" Bigthings all puzzle-faced.

"I don't know, Roll," Snowy-face Bigthing say. "But we can use it to send Beesweets home. Beesweets, into the Time Chamber, please."

"Beesweets say 'good-bye' to Bigthings first." Beesweets fly to Metal Bigthings and rub cheeks. Rub cheeks with Red Metal Growler Bigthing and Green Metal Meow and Metal Bird, too. Then Beesweets rub cheek of Snowy-face Bigthing. Pretty Metal Bigthing eyes fill with sad water. Beesweets will miss Bigthing friends.

Now, Beesweets go in glow-place. Snowy-face Bigthing touch light-jewel on metal box. Beesweets fade, go back to growler highthings and hometrees.

"Good-bye, Beesweets!" Beesweets friends say.

Beesweets home! Beesweets see growler highthings hometrees! Soon, Beesweets see growler highthings! Tell growler highthings about Metal Bigthings! Beesweets so happy, Beesweets sing!

**THE END**


End file.
